


Lose Control

by DamnBlackHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Lemon, Multi, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M, You-insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnBlackHeart/pseuds/DamnBlackHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only a matter time before you lost control. Really, how can a sane woman not give into her urges once in a while? Especially when you have two delicious sexy brothers around you day and night. Hell, no sane woman, that's for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Control

It was only a matter time before you lost control. Really, how can a sane woman not give into her urges once in a while? Let alone, when you have two delicious sexy brothers around you day and night. Hell, no sane woman, that's for sure. 

Maybe, that explains why you always find yourself between them? Hot, achy and sweaty. Ah, but all that doesn't matter anymore. You already lost control when you first met them. And for that very same reason, you just couldn't help yourself to start again. You needed...no wanted to satisfy that hunger inside of you.

And for that reason, you lock lips with Sam, pushing him and shoving him into the wall. His eyes widened in surprise and you pulled away from his lips, a devilish smirk crossing your face as your hands roamed his naked chest. Finding his nipples you grasped one between the fingers of each of your hands and rolled them gently then squeezed them hard. His head slammed back into the wall as a moan escaped.

Your grin widened and you leaned forward taking one of his hard nubs into your mouth and suckling it as your hands roamed lower. You switch from one to the other and back again as you released the button of his jeans and lowered the zipper. Your hands spread apart, your thumbs slipping under the edge of his jeans and pulling them down slowly.

As you do so, his hips bucked against your hands, making you laughed. You looked at him, your eyes already dark in a clouded lust-filled haze. 

“Easy tiger,” you whispered seductively, "It won't be long."

Sam groaned again at the sound of your voice, loving the shivers it brought his body.

“You're killing me,” he replied, as his hips bucked again.

You slid down to your knees pulling his jeans and boxers down. His manhood was freed, standing erect before you. The sight of his large, thick shaft standing at attention sent a wave of heat coiling right to the center of your core. It aches, and just seeing it before you made you wet with desire.

You blew gently on his tip, looking up at him as you did, his warm eyes, staring right back at you. His face was flushed and his eyes were blown wide open with desire. Your hands settled on his hips again as your tongue ran across your upper lip in anticipation.

“Jesus,” Sam whispered, as he watched you. His hands found your thick hair and he pulled you closer to his shaft.

It was in that moment that the motel room door opened and Dean walked in. He stopped short, just inside the door. His eyes sweeping across the room before a smirk crossed his face as he met Sam's eyes. He closed the door quietly, set his bag down on the bed and stripped off his jacket. You didn't bother looking over or stopping, knowing that it was just him. After all, seeing you between his brother's legs, wasn't anything new.

As you continue on, your tongue reach out and lap up the bead of milky essence from the tip of Sam's shaft. Dean watched you as you expertly twist your tongue in the small slit and hearing Sam moan in response. Dean's own member jerked in his jeans. His gaze shifted back to Sam whose eyes were closed as you pleasured him.

You lapped at Sam's slit then around his slick silky head. You wiggled your tongue under the lip of his head swirling it around then back across the tip. You stopped as a second set of hands gently touched your waist and slid under your shirt lifting it over your head. Dean tossed it across the room. You tilt your head back, noticing that he's kneeling on the floor behind you. You moaned as he bent down and kissed you sending his tongue into your mouth darting it in and out suggestively.

Sam looked down at the sight of his brother removing your shirt, revealing the red lacy bra that held your breasts. He watched Dean kiss you, knowing his brother was tasting not just you, but a little bit of himself too.

A gleam came to Sam's eyes as Dean released your mouth and trail kisses down the back of your neck as he unclasped the red lace. He gasped as your hot cavernous mouth closed over him, taking him in and suckling him as your tongue worked magic on his shaft. His entire body shuddered with pleasure and he couldn't help the way his hips jerked and pushed him further down your throat.

You took him in tilting your head and opening your throat more so you could take him deeper. Dean's hands wound around you, clasped your perk breasts and you moaned in response. The sound vibrated around Sam's shaft causing him to push further and harder. You looked up and saw him looking down at you, feeling his hands tangle in your hair. You moaned again and he tossed his head back.

“Oh God,” he said, huskily. “Yes… yes… yes…” 

With each word he thrust into your mouth. Sam held himself together, not allowing himself release, afraid he might hurt you. It was pure torture in the most erotic of ways.

Dean's hands moved lower unbuttoning and sliding your pants down to your knees. His hand ran though the damp cloth, the only article left in his way. He quickly got rid of it and his thumb search for the stiff nub. You moan as he rub it once, twice and the third time. His rubbing stopped once he found your opening. He slipped his finger inside, curling and rubbing hard along the velvet wet walls.

You moan, ripples of pleasure embracing you. You gripped Sam's waist hard digging your fingers into his side, leaving soft indentations and holding on tight as you rode out the waves.

Sam pulled out of your mouth and pulled you up. You moved towards him as Dean pulled the rest of your jeans and underwear off. You wrapped your legs around his waist and Sam lowered you onto his long hard shaft. He held you, kissing you deeply as the orgasm ripped through you.

Dean fisted his own shaft gliding his hand up and down expertly as he watched you come apart again when his brother filled you. Using his own hand, he slicked himself up then stepped forward trapping you between him and his brother. His hands found your hips just below your waist where Sam still held you. He nibbled the back of your neck and rubbed his shaft along the line of your other opening.

Your body trembled in anticipation as he reached down to your moist heat and he used your wetness to slick his fingers. His gaze shifted to his brother. Their eyes met and Sam nodded knowing what to expect as Dean slid a single finger into the other opening. Your inner muscles contracted at the intrusion of Dean's finger and squeezed tight around Sam's shaft. He gasped in pleasure at the feel of your tight hot body surrounding him.

You moaned again and you couldn't stop your body from pushing down on Dean's finger and Sam's shaft. Your eyes widened in pleasure as Dean inserted a second finger and began to scissors them gently to open you wider, preparing you. All the while Sam held still allowing you to grow accustom to the sensations assailing your body. 

Dean pulled his fingers from you and moved his shaft to your entrance. “Are you ready,” he whispered into your ear huskily, lapping at your lobe as he did. The action sent chills of anticipation down your spine.

“Oh yes,” you gasped.

Dean locked with Sam, waiting for his brother to nod again before pushing into you slowly, tortuously entering your tight opening.

Sam and you cried out together as the both of you felt the painfully pleasant addition. You and the two brother were all gasping for breath by the time Dean was buried inside of you. It always felt different, so full, so painfully erotically full. No matter how many times this has happen, you could never get use to it.

Sam's teeth clenched as you tightened even more around him. It was all he could do to stay still and allow you time to adjust. The need to move, to slide in and out of you was causing his whole body to shudder.

Slowly, you relaxed around the brothers as your body grew accustom to their size. Dean lifted you, a bare fraction of an inch, the slightest of upward motions and you cried out in the pleasure. The movement allowed Sam to move more freely as Dean lifted you some more then slowly brought you back down.

You were sure the brothers would be the death of you. Really, they were killing you with every touch and with every sinful thought you had. And all of that leads to a burning desire that only they can quench. With Dean's hands on your hips and Sam's on your waist they worked in unison lifting you and bring you down again onto their long hard shafts. You screamed in pleasure and Sam captured your mouth with his to quiet you. He devoured you as Dean bit and nibbled your neck, your shoulders and any part of your body he could reach.

You lost yourself to the pure pleasure as multiple orgasms ripped you to shreds with mind blowing pleasure, leaving you spent and unable to move.

Your explosive release sent Sam over the edge and he groaned as he came pumping into you hard and fast shoving at your tight wetness. Dean was mere seconds behind but retaining control, careful not to hurt you. He lay his head on your shoulder as the last ripples of his pleasure shot into you. Then he sighed and pulled out of you motioning for Sam to carry you to the bed.

When your mind cleared of the lust induced haze, you found yourself spooned between Sam and Dean. You purred with the painfully pleasant way your body felt. You were snuggled close to Sam, your bottom touching his shaft which hardened slowly. Even with the soft snores that came from him. His arm was draped over your shoulder, his hand resting on your breast.

Dean too was nested close to you, his breath hitting your breast as he slept peacefully. You smile, knowing that all it took was for you to give into your desire. Just like all the other times when you found yourself waking up, between them. Content and warm, you drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the morning activities that usually followed after a night like that.


End file.
